Fin del mundo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Lo predijeron todos, absolutamente todos, Los Mayas, el Gangam Style, los unicornios arcoíris, catorce películas de su país y más, era obvio y claro que empezaría el terrible fin del mundo aquel día. Estados Unidos tenía que hacer lo que más quería antes de morirse... ¿qué era? simple, a Inglaterra. USxUK.


Puto y desgraciado tiempo, no me deja hacer lo que más me gusta: escribir. Pero no se preocupen, volveré… creo, en una de esas, la otra es que no vuelva nunca porque esto me superó, depende de mi determinación personal, en fin, espero que les guste este fic :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Temas sexuales, algo de insinuaciones sexuales, estadounidenses exagerados.

Lo predijeron todos, absolutamente todos, Los Mayas, el Gangam Style, los unicornios arcoíris, catorce películas de su país y más, era obvio y claro que empezaría el terrible fin del mundo aquel día, los dedos le temblaban y está como todo un héroe guerrero chillando debajo de la cama. Hoy era el día, hoy, le quedan sólo horas al mundo… ¿debería correr en círculos? no, ya lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo desde que despertó.

¡Aunque quién lo diría, correr histéricamente baja muchas calorías! ¡oh dios, Alfred parece un Leonardo Dicaprio muy masculino en sus buenos años!

Y luego… al tema principal: gritar fin del mundo, fin del mundo ¡FIN DEL MUNDO!

Debería de hacer algo más que chillar y llorar, gastar sus horas en algo útil… sacó su listita de "cosas útiles que hacer antes de que me muera y me coma un gusano zombi."  
_  
**Cosas por hacer.**_

1.- Ser un héroe.  
El americano sonrió tirándose el pelo hacia atrás como todo un galán, era obvio que lo era.

2.- Tener un Iron Man inflable y hacerle de todo.  
Bien… ¿quién escribió esa mierda? revisó la letra, gruñó, desgraciado Francia, él es un héroe, no se cogería a sus ídolos…aparte que fuera cierto inglés en traje de Iron Man… o de Capitán America… hasta de Hulk se lo come, pero en fin, seriedad.

3.- Tener ñuñui con Inglaterra.  
Alfred se dio una idea de lo que significaba eso, pero siguió adelante.

4.- Tener ñaca ñaca con Inglaterra.  
¡Está bien, su propia y desgraciada lista lo está Trolleando!

5.- ¿No estás haciendo caso a la lista verdad? ¡folla a Inglaterra, estás que te mueres pedazo de idiota!  
Oh bien… si la lista se lo decía de esa manera… pues iría.

Tomó un vuelo a Inglaterra, pateó la puerta y entró, era la Hora del té, Kirkland dio un salto de pánico tirando el té por los aires. Luego, al mancharse, miró feo al estúpido estadounidense. Lo encaró, le miró a los ojos con la vena hinchada y puso un dedo mandón sobre su pecho y Alfred hizo algo que evitaría la masacre o la aumentaría.

Tomó al inglés de las caderas y arrebató su nuca como un verdadero animal salvaje, lo besó y apretó el cuerpo inglés, empujándolo a la pared, Arthur estaba perplejo mientras gemía quedo por las caricias recibidas en su miembro sobre el pantalón mientras devoraban su boca placenteramente, el mayor se sonrojaba abruptamente mientras arqueaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo ese animal tan de pronto? tan fuerte… tan placentero, tan sensual y erótico.

El sillón para lo que vendría después fue más cómodo que el trono de Zeus. Recibía el cuerpo del inglés como si hubiera estado destinado a eso, Alfred aunque escuchará el sonido apocalíptico del suelo partiéndose por la mitad no podría dejar de hacerle aquellas cosas a Inglaterra, separar sus muslos y depositarse dentro, la cadera del inglés temblando, los pies tensándose y los labios rojizos de tantos besos.

Ese era… bueno, el primer y más hermoso fin del mundo. Pero claro, todo terminó con el tercer orgasmo que tuvieron ese día y cuando Arthur pudiera hablar dentro de tantos besos y "te amo" y demás que recibía de un eufóricos y feliz americano que alucinaba con el fin del mundo. Pero claro, no se había metido con cualquier sujeto, se fue a meter con Inglaterra, un sujeto cuerdo -dentro de lo posible y dentro de sus hadas- y maduro que ahora… después del pequeño…-bueno, quizás gran- desliz lo mataría.

– ¡Estúpido, el su-supuesto fin del mundo es mañana! – un hámster con cara de hamburguesa empezó a rodar en la cabeza del americano cuando sacó su iPhone del pantalón que había caído cercano a la punta del sillón.

Más allá de la diferencia horaria el inglés tenía razón, faltaba un día. Miró a Kirkland con una sonrisa coqueta y media deslizándose por los suaves y torneados muslos.

–¿Qué crees que haces to-tonto? ¿sabes que ahora te mataré por ser un desgraciado aprovechado? –eso lo decía a pesar de que él era el inglés pervertido que no lo detuvo cuando le empezó a gustar lo que le hacían.

–Ya sabes amor, nunca tendré suficiente Inglaterra para el fin del mundo... así que... ¡a aprovechar! ¡nos quedan unas cuantas horas y un día, prepárate!–

Y lo hicieron… durante mucho, mucho tiempo, a veces, pocas veces… deteniéndose a conversar mientras Arthur discutía, el inglés lo podría jurar, si el fin del mundo no mataba a Jones, lo haría él, claro, cuando se pueda parar con normalidad. De cualquier manera, Estados Unidos no viviría más que este año. Si Estados Unidos quería fin del mundo… ¡FIN DEL MUNDO TENDRÍA!

**N.A:** Estoy seguro que Alfred y Arthur estarán o en una cita romántica… o abrazados mirando una vieja película o teniendo sexo si realmente es el fin del mundo, lo sé, esta vez fue la tercera porque la lista del mal obligó a Alfred (?) a quién engaño, Alfi también quiere, que viva el USxUK *-*

PD: No puedo creer en que se acabará el mundo tan estúpidamente y de la nada el veintiuno de diciembre ¿ustedes xD?


End file.
